marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy (Team America, Watcher Datafile)
COWBOY Luke Merriweather public Cowboy grew up in Austin, Texas. He dated P.J. Clover, but the relationship was never serious for either of them. One day Cowboy headed toward Team America’s hotel, drawn by an unexplained calling. Entering the lobby, he made his introduction by lassoing Honcho. At the faithful racing event in Denver, Cowboy was shocked by the unnamed hired killer’s skill and audacity at announcing his intent to kill them. During the race, Cowboy, Honcho and Wrench rode alongside the track and monitored the race when the killer attacked them again. Cowboy managed to save them by using the jeep winch as a lariat. Leaping from the jeep, Cowboy entered Wolf’s buggy and took over for the exhausted man, but they had lost the lead and came in second. At the after-party, the team vowed to continue together. Cowboy is a gestalt telepath. When he is in contact with other gestalts, he is able to psychically create a physical being dubbed the Marauder, or project said psychic energies onto a host body. He is a formidable motorcycle stunt rider. He also possesses great coordination and shows great aptitude with the lariat. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Cowboy Attitude, Peacemaker, Rodeo Stunt Rider Power Sets PROJECT NEW GENESIS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Telepathy D6 SFX: Gestalt Telepathy Spend a die from the doom pool to activate a The Marauder power set in an allied target, and/or add an equal-sized die to a The Marauder power set. You my also step back a trait to add the trait’s original die to a character with a The Marauder power set, or step up the same trait. Recover at the end of the scene. Activate an opportunity to end this SFX and recover before the end of the scene. SFX: Lariat. When creating rope-related assets or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Psychic Rapport. When creating an asset for an ally with a Project New Genesis or The Marauder power set, step up your effect die. SFX: Rodeo Rider. Step up or double your Acrobatics Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Project New Genesis power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. UNLIMITED CLASS MOTORCYCLE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Customized. When piloted by Cowboy add a D6 to any pool including your Vehicle specialty. SFX: Full Throttle. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for your next action. Limit: Vehicle. Unlimited Class Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Shutdown Unlimited Class Motorcycle to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Team America Category:Thunderiders